When It All Falls Apart
by Death-Key
Summary: How come everything seems to fall apart, right when it starts to get brighter. Ask Amaya Hitomi. She can read the cards, but what are the cards telling her? LXOcXL and some NXOcXM
1. Note:1

**Disclaimer:** **This is my first try at making a fan fiction on Death Note. I've only read Death Note Volume 2 and read a little on Wiki, other then that I've never seen any of the anime or read volumes 1 and whatever is after two. I hope you enjoy and Review! **

**

* * *

**

_When It All Falls Apart_

* * *

"Ms. Hitomi…Please translate problem 23."

Amaya looked up, confusion plaguing her face. The whole class turned to watch her. Amaya Hitomi, So far an exceptionally talented student, she managed to tie in with Light Yagami, and now for some odd reason she was tongue tied, unable to answer. The teacher nodded, her sincere smile, settling into Amaya's mind.

"It's fine Ms. Hitomi, I'm sure you must be stressed."

Amaya smiled lightly, if only she knew how true that had been, for the past few nights. Nothing but restlessness filled her mind. A reading she had done for herself indicated great misfortune coming her way. She sighed and gave a small nod the teacher's way, instantly she took off to another student. Light Yagami.

It was no surprise he got the translations quickly, quicker then she herself could get. She instantly slumped in her seat and bit her lip. It was no use. Light Yagami, top student, and top male, he owned everything. He bested her in everything and no matter how hard she tried, she could never surpass him. It was sad, when all you did for the half of your life was study and in the end, someone who hadn't even thought of it, surpassed you in brains and in talent. For this small reason Amaya hated Yagami Light. She resented him and in a way she admired him from afar.

Class went by fast.

Later that day in school, Amaya decided, maybe instead of sitting out at Gym, she'd join in on the tennis game. She wore her fitted white top and a small white skirt, blue sweatbands around her wrists and matching knee length socks. She played by herself hitting the ball against the wall. This was her routine, either sit gym class out, or play on her own. If it was soccer, then she'd be happy to kick the ball around by herself, same with Tennis, which was one of her favorite Sports.

Amaya had been a loner, ever since that incident, ever since she was no longer innocent and unsullied by the world's hideous sins.

She threw the ball and it bounced off the wall, making a boing, as it flew back towards her. Her racket went back and as she swung it back to the front, it made hard contact with the ball. The ball came back even faster and harder, each time she hit it and it gained momentum. In her eyes a small fire burnt, memories of many things going through her mind. The ball came back and she hit it.

'No Daddy, please don't hurt mommy!'

Boing, Slap.

' May, Go run, please take good care of your sister.'

Boing, Slap.

'Mommy!'

Boing, Slap.

'Stop Daddy, please don't Mommy! Mommy!'

Slap, Slap.

Amaya's racket fell to the floor as her small and fragile hand came to her slowly swollen cheek. Blood trailed from her lips. She clenched her fists, it was all coming back to her, the horrible memories she sought to extract. She staggered to the floor; her cheek was in excruciating pain. In her small brown orbs, tears swelled up, the fire that burned in her eyes disappearing to minor nothing. Her dark black curls fell around her shoulders and then some of it fell into her eyes. She finally fell over from exhaustion, her mind wondering to many arms that used to hold her safely. Arms that belonged to one brown haired, malnourished boy, one snow colored haired boy and another which was very fond of looking like a girl, with blonde hair. Just as she was about to fall into an unconscious state she heard her name being called.

"Amaya!? Ms. Hitomi!?"

Then she felt herself in large well-built arms and for just that instant. She could feel her mind refresh to the smell of hot cocoa and sweet Pocky, the sounds of toy planes clashing into each other. The memory of sitting in an orphanage, with three boys curled around each other, seeking a parental figure, but never finding any. Always finding the comfort of friendship they shared between the four of them, all of different ages. All which had Fallen Apart in some way.


	2. Note:2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I do own any Oc's. XD **

* * *

_When It All Falls Apart_

* * *

'The cards said something misfortunate would come my way. Maybe it's that I'm finally going crazy?'

"Ms. Hitomi?"

'Hm, someone's calling my name, and it sounds like…'

Amaya's eyes flew open and she was greeted with curious auburn orbs. She gasped and moved back with out a second thought, accidentally falling off the side of the bed and landing on her back with a hard 'oof.', also knocking the air out of her. She had been so surprised to find him so close, and to actually find 'Him' of all people leaning over her bed., she stayed on her back for a few seconds, trying to regain air. Light popped back over her, a very amused grin playing across his face.

"You're very funny."

She grimaced and slowly she lifted herself into sitting position. Her arms felt heavy, even though she was dangerously under weight. Her eyes had gained light semi circles and her eyes had turned a deep shade of blue grey. Her hair now also seemed a dark blue grey , the room was dimly litted. She grimaced, it must have been really late, and he had stayed behind. Great now she felt as if she ow'ed him something.

He grinned, his finger pointing towards her cheek.

"You took quite a beating from Tennis practice today. That bruise proves it. Come on, I'm sure you're dieing to get home."

Amaya shoke her head, she couldn't go home, she had to work tonight.

"I have to work tonight, so I can't go home."

Light looked at her perplexed.

"You work and do school work?"

"I have to, what else am I going to do for ends meat."

"I guess, that's true."

"Yeah,"

She looked down at her curled toes, wiggling them. It felt awkward to be alone, in a nurses office, with a boy you labeled as your rival. Great, just what she wanted. Slowly she heard shifting in front of her and saw Light holding out her school bag.

"Well, if you have to work, you better get going, you wouldn't want to be late."

She smiled and nodded, slowly she pushed herself off the floor and onto her knee's, Light reached out a hand and she took it. She was quickly brought to her feet and her school bag was shoved into her arms. Bowing she said her 'thank you' and ran/jogged out of the nurses room.

When she reached outside she found a light drizzle forming. She smiled as she sighed, Night rain….it was beautiful. Looking at the sky she took into account that the sky was dark and the sun was setting in a 6 O'clock angle. She sighed, only 30 minutes to get to work. It wasn't all that bad, she got a room. With a 50 percent discount. Enough money for food and rent, she was happy. Sometimes she'd even have left over money, to have fun with. She groaned as another thought passed her mind, She'd have to go grocery shopping tonight. Peachy.

**((Fast forwarding))**

Amaya stood at the check-in/check-out counter, her fingers drumming lazily against the cool wooded table top. Her mind was wondering on other things,wondering to the two things in her hand, in the hand that was not banging on the table, two tarot cards laid. It was the card of The Lovers((1)) and The Death((2)) card she looked worriedly at them, what exactly did they mean?

A group of men in suits came in and Amaya's curiosity peeked over. She leaned over the counter and watched as they all filed into the elevator. She groaned as they disappeared, the groups eyes turning to stare at her with much , what was it, was it fear. She whacked herself and went back to her original placing, trying to refrain herself from breaking her neck.

Her shift ended at 9 O'clock and she happily took off to her apartment, it was quite late, but she'd have to go grocery shopping, she needed those groceries. She headed towards her room, sadly having to turn into a sharp corner and unexpectedly colliding with someone. She fell back on her butt , with a hard 'oof.'Wasn't that her second time on the floor, or maybe her third. She growled, she hated the floor, and lately she'd been seeing more of it.

"I'm sorry Ms.-"

She looked up to see the group of men, a particular man standing over her saying a sorry.

"No problem, sir, I shouldn't be running in the hallways anyways."

She lifted herself from the floor, dusting her vest and knee length black skirt. Job uniform, it was mandatory. She smiled and offered her hand.

" I'm Amaya Hitomi, nice to meet you!"

He stared at her hand and hesitated. Slowly he took it and offered a fake name, the one he was just given not so long ago. Amaya nodded and excused herself, was it her or did that man remind her of Light? Wow was it just her or was Light all she seemed to be thinking about? Shrugging, she walked into her apartment and grabbed some money and changed her clothing to a simple long sleeved white turtle neck and baggy faded blue jeans. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She put on simple sandals and with that she walked out of her room, sorry to say almost running into another person. Her eyes widened as she stared off into wide and deep circled eyes. Messy hair presenting itself and a man in an outfit similar to hers. She smiled , offering a sorry and a farewell. Not once noticing the shocked expression of the man. She walked away, only feeling a slight shock go through her body, he seemed familiar, but from where?

The young man stood in the hallway, his mind fumbling over things. She was, but she couldn't have been, what was the possibility that they would meet again. His thumb instantly flew to his lips as he thought hard of the girl. Could she have been who he thought she was? His mind drifted to the memory of a huddled group, seeking warmth, and then the smile of a motherly figure, though she was young, all three of them had been fond of her, the two youngest rivaling over her love. So they called it, it was just one more course they had set for themselves. He sighed, and he had heard from Little N that both boys were searching for her, it was just a coincidence that he had found her before any of them, sadly to say M, would have taking no time in raping her, in his mind. L sighed, she was safe so far, he was grateful for that, but she hadn't even noticed him, or even seemed the slightest surprised to see him. She lived in the same Motel, this would be easier to keep an eye on her, with Kira and everything going on. He grinned and walked back into the room.

Amaya walked down the street, it was weird how that jolt of electricity had coursed through her body, had she known the man? Who was he, he seemed to look rather familiar. She was lost in her own thinking, not yet spotting the group of men that followed behind her, sick grins on their faces.

* * *

**1.The Lovers-**Love, sexual union, beauty, emotional success, trials overcome.

**2.Death-**Transformation, events beyond your control, ending corruption, a new but difficult start, inevitable major changes. (the tarot will not predict an actual death)


	3. Note:3

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Death Note. I Do Own any Oc's Presented with in this fan fiction though.

**Authors Note:** Gah I'm so sorry I've been so lazy. Very lazy… Since the beginning of last year lazy. I'm going to try and continue this story. Kay, so no complaints if its rusty. And to warn you, it will be rusty.

Thanks to all my readers. I'll be sure to give you all personal thanks in the next chapter. Right now I'm just trying to get this chapter out.

O,O What Happened to the Death Note Community. It grew so much, last time I check it was at its 1 K , now it's in it's 5K !

* * *

When It All Falls Apart.

* * *

She did not notice her course of direction, nor that she had stumbled into an almost empty alley. All she knew was that in her mind, were many unanswered questions. It seemed that the flow of energy that had coursed with in her body just moments ago, was filling her mind with the buzzing sound of electricity. Almost numbing her senses.

" The Card for death and the Tarot Card for The Lovers. Those two cards."

She mumbled , her hands slowly falling to her jeans pocket to pat at the thick deck of tarot cards nestled warmly inside. Her lips pursed as her eyebrows knitted.

" I think I may have to do another reading, just to be sure."

Her hand dropped from her pocket and instantly , the sound of cat calls and the sound of empty aluminum cans being kicked around finally broke through the electrical current running through her head. Her senses that had been clouded were drowsed in freezing cold water, reawakening them.

Amaya's head snapped to look over her shoulder, her eyes widening with fright as she sensed something horrible amiss. Not only had the air suddenly grown dense and humid, but the smell and the appearance of where she was had been mutated into something else.

She had no longer been in the public streets like she thought she had been. Instead she found she had walked right into a narrow alley. One that was littered with trash and that was overwhelmed with the smell of urine. Rats scurried about , nibbling on little scraps of old rags from the homeless hermits that roamed around.

Her eyes left the appearance of the alley and moved to the group of shadows that were advancing towards her. Their smell of alcohol had overpowered the smell of urine and filth, so bad , that the girls eyes had began to water and she was forced to hold her breath.

The first to step into the stream of small street light gave her a gleeful look, his eyes unfocused as a grimy grin came across his unwashed face. His unruly hair hugging his cheeks.

" Hey girly, what you doing out here all alone."

His words were slowed in pace and each time he took a step closer to her, he would stumble every now and then.

Amaya stepped back, her hands reaching towards her pocket for something she could use. She found nothing but the deck of tarot cards. She hissed, cursing her stupidity for first, walking into a dark alley in the middle of the night, and two ,not carrying some form of weaponry to defend herself.

She looked towards the exit of the alley. Not very far away, but still a small good distance. What surprised her more, was how their was barely any light showing from the exit. She growled, looking back at the drunkards and then turning her body around and making a mad dash for that exit.

"Get her!"

The man screamed towards his lackeys behind him. The men rushed forward, one raising his arm in the air and throwing a bottle that he had been drinking from.

Amaya didn't have time to react , her back was turned and already had her mind been set to running away. She did not hear the swooshing sound of air behind her.

The bottle smashed into the back of her head, sending her crashing crookedly into the alley wall, smashing her head into it and causing Amaya to fall back on the ground. The air was knocked out of her, leaving her laying on her back, watching as the clouds veiled the moon.

She could feel the wetness of her tears streaming down her face and the unmistaken metallic taste of blood. She could also feel something warm and sticky flowing from her forehead and down her cheeks, mixing with her tears.

The cards she had hid in her pocket were now scattered across the wet alley floor. Only one truly showing it's face. The tarot card of the Devil. ((1))

Amaya gasped as she felt weight on her wrists and weight on her stomach. The warm and alcoholic breath washing over her neck and then over her cheeks. She could feel clumsy hands pulling at her shirt , while other hands held down her legs and one pair even started on her pants.

She struggled, trying best to kick off her attackers, but no good came of it. The wound in her head had blurred her vision. The amount of blood she was losing was causing her to lose any strength and her world was slowly growing dim.

With a last attempt, she allowed her mouth to open and a loud scream to escape. It didn't last very long, she was quickly silenced with a devastating blow to the face. The drunk that had been kneeled beside her , had quickly back handed her.

Amaya groaned as her head bobbed side to side, her vision was starting to cloud with little colored dots and she was ready to lose herself to the darkness that awaited her.

Suddenly, the weight that had been over her body was quickly released and air that she hadn't realized was being restricted , quickly rushed back into her lungs, causing her to cough violently. She crawled to her side, settling her head in her arms, sobs racking at her form as she coughed.

" Are you alright! Damn it!"

A voice loomed over her, grabbing her gently and pulling her into their embrace. By the size, she could conclude that it was a male and the gruffness of his voice. She continued to cough, choking dearly for clean air. The man embraced her, one of his hands opening a cell phone and exclaiming frantic orders to someone on the other line. She didn't get a chance to see her rescuer , only hear his voice.

She fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

**(( 1 ))** The Devil : Ravage, _weird or strange experience_, downfall, unexpected failure, controversy, _violence_, disaster, an ill-tempered person

Ending Note: I really hope it wasn't that rusty. Anyhow, who could this mystery person be?! Won't be surprised to find little to no reviews for this chapter, although it is helpful. I'm just now starting to write again after my one year break XP.


	4. Note:4

**A/n -** Agh, so rusty. Sorry for the long wait. I always forget about this account because I hardly get onto anymore. Anyways, after god knows how long, here's the next chapter. L is introduced in this one too. Thanks to all the people who reviewed for Chapter three, sadly, I'm kind of running out of time so I'll have to respond next time. Love you all! _- Death Key._

**Disclaimer **- I own no one but Amaya.

* * *

The annoying sound rushed through her head , causing her to wince with every beep it made. She wanted to grab her pillow and throw it at the object , but found her arms to be too heavy to lift.

' Ugh , what happened? Why can't I move? '

Amaya thought , her eyes opening a little to find that her vision was still foggy. It was as if she was looking through a fish tank or a glass of water. Everything was distorted .

She blinked , trying her best to get her vision back to normal , but found it an almost un attainable task. She groaned as the blinking brought forth a large head ache causing her to gasp and close her eyes completely. Perhaps , she should wait for her vision to return on its own.

As she sat there , Amaya could only think about the questions rolling around in her head . Where was she? Why was she here and how had she gotten here?

As if the gods had heard her and granted her mercy. The sound of a door being opened sounded through the room and broke the rhythmic beeping sound.

Amaya shifted so her body was facing the noise of the advancing foot steps. They sounded slow and steady. They sounded like flesh on tiled floor. Had some homeless man walked into the room?

" It's good to see you're finally awake Amaya-Chan."

A deep voice sounded , a male's voice.

" Although , it was a stupid decision to take one of the back alleys this late at night. Very careless and irresponsible. "

The figure seated himself in a chair , his legs coming to greet his chest as his hands rested on the knees.

" Who are you?"

Amaya exclaimed , her mind running wildly trying to remember where she was and how she had gotten to where she was.

The Man put his thumb between his teeth , chewing on the skin.

" My name is Ryuga."

" Ryuga? I've never heard of you. I don't think I've ever met you. Do you attend Daikoku Academy?"

The man remained silent , making Amaya feel nervous and on edge. She almost wanted to scream from how frustrating everything was turning out to be. Pull at her hair and stump her feet but most of all , she wanted to be able to see who the man was.

" Why can't I see?"

" A blow to the head. It's going to cause a few problems for at least a couple of days , but there's no need for alarm. The doctor said the Damage is not serious. You took quite the beating Amaya-Chan. "

Amaya grew annoyed , her tongue clicking.

" Stop calling me Chan , I don't know who you are. "

There was silence , A sort of uncomfortable silence . The type that took place when an old acquaintance came up to you , patted you on the back with a grin and started chattering away while you just looked at them , and questioned who they were.

" I'm actually here with Yagami-san."

This caused her ears to perk. Yagami , as in Light from school? Her mind sky rocketed. Was it her or did she feel like a Damsel in Distress. She hated having to owe people or feeling like she owed people something.

" What exactly happened?"

" You were jumped. A couple of thugs , Alcoholics. "

Amaya shivered at the thought . The events of that night slowly coming to her in short desperate waves. Her mind was throbbing , remembering all the dirty details of an alley. She remembered feeling fear , smelling that foul breath as it hung over her and then ….

" Wait , was Light the one that found me?"

" No , Someone else did."

He sounded almost unpleased with that answer. Like there had been a hidden meaning to it . She didn't like it , it sounded solemn. Like when a person speaks of another's death.

The room broke into another fit of silence. She hated having to sit here . Sitting in the same room with a man she didn't know very well and could not see.

Amaya's grey eyes quickly snapped a very pale blue. Fear overtook her form as she hurriedly gripped around her hospital gown.

" Oh No! where are they."

She exclaimed , her search becoming more frantic.

Ryuga remained seated, his large under circled eyes staring curiously at the girl in front of him. What was she looking for.

She continued to fumble about, her hands reaching for any place close to her. She had lost them, she couldn't believe how irresponsible she had been. Her cards.

" I can't find them…"

She bowed her head in depression as the thought of her cards in that horrid alley came to mind. Getting all wet and smelly.

Ryuga, the famous detective L , glanced down at his pocket. He instantly pulled out a small box. Perhaps this was what she was looking for so desperately.

Standing up, he walked towards the bed and placed the box just beside the girl's hand. Her eyebrows shot up, she placed her hand on top of the box, and on top of L's fingers. That had caused him great surprise. He had never felt skin so rough, so dry, so bumpy?

Amaya looked down where her hand had been in confusion.

" What's this?"

She whispered, hand running over the top of the box. She hated not being able to see. She was lost in a blur of colors.

' At least you can still see those colors - '

A voice in the back of her head screamed. Well, that was true, at least she wasn't completely blind.

She grabbed the box and brought it to the very front of her face. She saw a little clasp that held it shut. Slowly her finger traced the silver, heart shaped clasp, and then flipped it open.

The box fell open and what had been inside surprised her. It brought great joy though, for the colors were very recognizable. Her eyes lightened immensely and a breath she had no idea she had been holding escaped her lips.

She looked away from the box and at the man. A very wide grin escaping across her face. She had her cards, even if they had been touched by another's hand, she had them.

"Thank you. "

There was a slight motion from the dark haired man , he might have been nodding, but Amaya couldn't really see the motion.

The sound of the door opening sounded, Amaya's head snapped in the direction the noise had come from . She saw a figure clothed in the Daikoku Academy uniform and auburn hair.

" Ms. Amaya, You're finally awake. You had me worried a little there."

Amaya looked blank.

" Yagami-San?"

She questioned under her breath, but it still sounded loud in the large room. She could see the figure advance towards her bed a little more, she could see the colors a little better now. Definitely Yagami Light.

A smile broke across her features, the aggravation of seeing Light constantly today wearing off. At least she wasn't alone with the mystery man.

Light stood beside the bedside one of his charming smiles crossing his face.

" Geez, first the incident at school and now this, You are a magnet for trouble, aren't you?"

She gave a horse giggle, her throat was dry, it hurt. She winced and held her giggles in shrugging off Lights Statement instead.

" I guess I am, I mean, I attracted you."

She mumbled playfully under her breathe. Light made a small sound showing mock hurt.

" And what is that supposed to mean?"

" Figure it out!"

She exclaimed again, a smile crossing her face. Light chuckled at the girl.

" Whatever."

" Anyways-"

Ryuga watched from his position on the chair, his dark rimmed eyes observing the girl before him. It seemed, she had forgotten all about him and his companions. What had happened after her adoption? Something had clogged her memory.

He bit into his thumb nail, Her memory was the least of his problems right now. She was here, living in this city, here with Light Yagami , one of the main suspects in the Kira case. There was even a slight chance that she might well be associated with Kira, but how could she have been if she was here?

He lowered his head, the dark strands of hair falling into his eyes.


End file.
